Survivor: Idalia
|previousseason = ' ' |nextseason = ' '|returnees = Grace'' (8)'' Luca'' (8)'' Thomas'' (8)'' Tyler'' (8)'' Charley'' (12)'' Rob'' (12)'' Rhys (14, 23) Zakriah (16) Joe J (16) Elias (20)}} is the seventh season on the BANG A RANG ORG Wiki! Twists Returning Players: Each starting tribe contains four new players and one returning player, selected as being players that showed promise their first season but were unable to pull through to victory. Secret Redemption Island: Throughout the season, eliminated contestants were secretly led to Redemption Island, where they would compete in Duels. Each Duel would begin when there were three or more contestants on Redemption, with two duelers surviving. The twist was revealed to the other contestants on Day 21, when the final duel began, with the best two performers returning to the game. Four Starting Tribes: Like Survivor: Siwa Oasis, this season begins with four competing tribes. No Revotes: In a game-changing twist, if a vote ties, there is no revote. Instead, the tribe has the opportunity to come to a consensus. If this does not occur, the players not being voted for must draw rocks. Double Tribal Council: The first challenge of the season only awarded immunity to two tribes, meaning two players were voted out on Day 3. On Day 14, the three tribes competed in a challenge where only one tribe won immunity, leading to another double tribal council. Furthermore, Day 20 had the two tribes participate in an individual immunity challenge, meaning all but two contestants were vulnerable. Tribe Absorption: On Day 10, the Koori tribe was disbanded and the remaining 15 players were shuffled into three tribes of five contestants. On Day 15, there was a further tribe absorption, with the Murri and Noongar tribes were dissolved and the Koori tribe reconstituted. Castaways } |Felicia Age: 19 The Azores | | rowspan="4" | rowspan="6" | rowspan="9" |2nd Voted Out Day 3 |1st Eliminated Day 6 |4 |- | |Nicolai Age: 15 | |3rd Voted Out Day 5 |2nd Eliminated Day 8 |4 |- | |Max T Age: 13 | |1st Voted Out Day 3 |3rd Eliminated Day 10 |4 |- | |Zakriah | |5th Voted Out Day 9 |4th Eliminated Day 12 |3 |- | |Dwayne Age: 22 | | |6th Voted Out Day 11 |5th Eliminated Day 16 |6 |- | |Joe J Age: 21 | | |7th Voted Out Day 14 |6th Eliminated Day 16 |3 |- | |Rob S Age: 19 | | | |9th Voted Out Day 17 |7th Eliminated Day 19 |6 |- | |Rhys Age: 17 | | RI | RI |4th Voted Out Day 7 |8th Eliminated Day 21 |3 |- | |Miguel C Age: 15 | | | |10th Voted Out Day 20 |9th Eliminated Day 21 |4 |- | |Loren Age: 18 | | | | rowspan="13" |12th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 24 | -- |5 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |Grace Age: 17 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" RI |8th Voted Out Day 14 |Returnee Day 21 | rowspan="2" |8 |- |13th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 27 | -- |- | |Tyler Age: 25 Mexico | | | |14th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 29 | -- |9 |- | |Dean Age: 18 | | | |15th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 31 | -- |8 |- | |Charlie Age: 20 | | | |16th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 33 | -- |4 |- | |Thomas Age: 19 Phuket | | | |17th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 35 | -- |10 |- | |Charley Age: 21 | | | |18th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 37 | -- |7 |- | |Nam Age: 20 | | | |19th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 38 | -- |3 |- | |Nick C Age: 22 Mexico | | | |2nd Runner-Up | -- |4 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |Luca Age: 17 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |11th Voted Out Day 20 |Returnee Day 21 | rowspan="2" |12 |- |Runner-Up | -- |- | |Elias Age: 18 | | | |Sole Survivor | -- |10 |} Episode Guide Voting History Category:Four Tribe Seasons Category:Survivor: Idalia Category:Twenty Contestant Seasons Category:Three Tribe Seasons Category:Two Tribe Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Returnee Seasons